Some wireless communication systems may communicate according to a multi-user (MU) communication scheme, in which a wireless communication device, e.g., an Access point (AP), may communicate MU transmissions with a group of wireless communication devices, e.g., wireless stations.
In one example, the MU transmissions may include, for example, a MU Multi-Input-Multi-Output (MU-MIMO) transmission, e.g., as defined by the IEEE 802.11ac Specification (“IEEE P802.11ac-2013, IEEE Standard for Information Technology—Telecommunications and Information Exchange Between Systems—Local and Metropolitan Area Networks—Specific Requirements—Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications—Amendment 4: Enhancements for Very High Throughput for Operation in Bands below 6 GHz”, December, 2013).
In another example, the MU transmissions may include, for example, an Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA).
The AP may transmit a MU downlink transmission from the AP to the plurality of wireless stations, for example, when the AP detects that a wireless medium is clear.